Mass production of toy airplanes for sale to children is a low profit industry and is highly competitive. The inexpensive toy airplanes usually have been made of balsa wood or plastic at low production costs so that the product can sell at retail to the consumer at a low price. The toy airplanes have usually included a stick fuselage, balsa wood wing and tail assemblies, a propeller, and a rubber band for turning the propeller. While toy airplanes have been inexpensive to purchase by the retail customer, the toy airplanes usually do not function very well, they are not particularly eye appealing, and they are easily destroyed.